CAV
CAV found darkSpyro when looking for news regarding the upcoming Spyro 3D movie. He decided to join shortly after it was cancelled, in the interest of talking about possible new Spyro games. He joined darkSpyro in April of 2010 and posted a few times, but then quickly went inactive and remained so until December of 2010. Upon returning to activity, he posted around the Spyro-related board for a while. He then slowly began his activity in the Stuff and Nonsense board, where he was eventually trolled by various users. CAV took a major part in the topic: "If Spyro and Cynder Had A Kid", something in which he’s not very proud of. It was there where he first became friends with sonicbrawler182, zzsdf, spyrocynderfan7, Darby, and SuperSpyroFan. Along with Aura24 and a few others, CAV was one of the first to defend Skylanders from people bashing it early on for Spyro's new character design. This continued up until the game’s release. He later started to grow a general dislike for dark52 and his lack of moderating the forums. This came to a "climax" of sort when a user called Demired posted porn all over the site, and dark52 did nothing to fix the situation for several hours. Soon after CAV got into an argument with dark52 about hiring moderators, and has constantly taken initiative in pleading dark52 to hire them on the forum since. By his own words, CAV is surprised not to have been already banned from the site because of this. CAV also played a role in many different religious arguments on the forum, and rather than sticking on one side, he would often ended up arguing with everyone. Torok and Forgotten World for their extremist Christian beliefs, and Apoc and Observer for how they hated his tolerance toward religion. Most of this ended when Observer got banned. Since then CAV has gotten into political debates with various people. CAV states that he shares a "habit" of getting involved in loads of the drama that happens around darkSpyro forums. He was often related to arguments involving SpyroVSGanon, Matrilwood, Riverhippo, LordRattler, spyrocynderfan7, Skorpion, Prysom, and several other users. CAV claims that he remembers things being mostly quiet for the remainder of 2010 until December, when SpyroVSGanon made a Skype group for a few of his friends and invited CAV into it. This became darkSpyro's first Skype group. After two months, SpyroVSGanon kicked CAV out of the group because of something he had done. From there on CAV started to moderate his own Skype group and invited some of his friends in it. This very is still being run to this day. At this point he pretty much only ever posts in Stuff and Nonsense and other Off Topic boards. He has tried to resume his activity in the Skylanders boards at times, but every time he made a negative post about someone or something, he was called out as a troll by other users. He had a few arguments with GameMaster78. Eventually he just gave up and stopped bothering with the Skylanders boars. CAV played a semi-significant role in the drama that regarded Spyrobaro and other members, since most of the drama started from an incident that happened in the Skype group. The drama spilled into the forums, including Baro's topics, Lemming's departure, and various other users wanting to leave. Since then, things have been a bit uneventful. CAV has fallen out with Brawler, and now he seems to argue with him more frequently. At some point of his activity CAV also began to try his teeth in becoming a music producer. CAV tends to get frustrated by some members of darkSpyro. He admits that he’s addicted to darkSpyro, and is unable to think of any other forums he can go to. CAV also found users here that impacted his life, such as Ice Dragoness, keeping him to the site. He is too fond of darkSpyro to see things fall apart, which was one of the reasons why he was positive about applying for moderator. In February 2015, CAV was one of the twelve mods that became hunter. After eight years on the site, CAV decided to finally leave for good, denouncing his position as a moderator. His signature now reads: "Thank you for eight years of hospitality. Until next time." A final message in his guestbook states: "You were all lovely people. Always strive to be better. Try to do even just one productive thing each day."Category:Users Category:Community Category:Hunters